


Decisions

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Series: What we have is enough [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: Their contracts were running out and they need to make some decisions.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: What we have is enough [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641790
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Decisions

Their contracts were running out. It was a topic that Yunhyeong was sure has been on all of their minds but everyone seems hesitant to bring it up, making it real. But it’s important and they need to talk about it so Yunhyeong forces them all to meet him at the dorms that have been far too empty since Hanbin left - was forced to leave. 

One by one they join him and it seems like they know exactly why they’re here, a somber atmosphere spreading between them. Yunhyeong is pretty sure what the outcome will be when he catches Bobby playing with the delicate chain around his neck nervously. He’s not angry or even upset, he’s known that iKON will have to end eventually and over the last year he’s been reminded again and again where Bobby’s loyalties lie. He doesn’t resent him for it one bit. 

“So what do you guys want to do?” Jinhwan asks them bluntly but only looks at Bobby. 

“You know already.” he mumbles, hands fisted in his lap now, “But if you guys want to continue, I’ll do it for you.”

Yunhyeong can’t help but sigh. He doesn’t doubt that Bobby has talked to Hanbin about this and both of them have a habit of being too selfless. The last comeback had been hard to get through and it had tore them all apart inside. And for Yunhyeong the most painful part had been watching Bobby put on a brave face as if he wasn’t feeling like he was betraying something precious. Someone precious.

“We wouldn’t ask that of you.” surprisingly, it’s Junhoe that speaks up, “You gotta be selfish hyung, what do you want to do?”

“I want to leave.” he says after a moment’s hesitation, fingers once again finding the chain around his neck, “me and Hanbin have talked about focusing on producing and we think we’ll manage just fine like that. I’m over being in the spotlight.”

“Okay.” Yunhyeong nods, smiling reassuringly at the younger, “Then the rest of us will have to figure out what we’ll do.”

“I’m sorry.” Bobby says, voice thick with emotion.

“Don’t be,” Donghyuk says softly, reaching out to pat his leg, “we all just want to be happy.” 

“Yeah, we’ll be fine hyung.” Chanwoo says, “And it’s not like this means _we_ will be over, it’s just that this part of our lives will be.”

“We’ll still have each other,” Jinhwan adds, “just not in the same way as before.”

They decide to have dinner together and it’s nice, the somber atmosphere quickly dissipating as they joke around like they usually do. It’s been a while since all six of them stayed at the dorms, preferring to go to their own places since the walls here are covered in memories. But tonight it seems like they’re not focused on the bad ones, instead reminiscing about the old times fondly. There’s still a piece missing but Yunhyeong doesn’t worry too much about that when he sees that the necklace has slipped out of Bobby’s shirt and the ring glints in the light. 

It gets late and Bobby has glanced down at his phone about a hundred times while they watched a movie and Yunhyeong sends him a smile when they lock eyes over Jinhwan’s head resting on his shoulder.

“Hubby wants you home?” he teases.

“Yeah.” Bobby chuckles, “You guys know how he gets when he doesn’t get what he wants-”

“Then go home!” Donghyuk says urgently, playing it up like it’s outrageous that Bobby’s even here still, “He’ll lock you out of the apartment and color all your shirts pink or something.”

“I kind of like pink though.” Bobby says, contemplative, but is interrupted by his phone buzzing once again, “But I don’t like him being mad.” he fakes a shudder and gets up.

“Tell him we said hi.” Chanwoo calls out.

“And remind him he still hasn’t made up on his promise of having us over for dinner.” Jinhwan adds in a playfully scolding tone. 

“Will do!” Bobby nods and heads for the door, “See you guys.”

“See you.” Yunhyeong says, smiling, knowing that it’s true.

The decision might have been final before they even gathered up tonight but they, the seven of them, never were.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Twitter:  
> @Ebbzon1


End file.
